Eternal Kaien-dono
by Black Freesia
Summary: Dialah Shiba Kaien. Walaupun dia orang aneh dengan tingkahnya yang suka sembarangan, dialah yang paling berharga bagi Shinigami bodoh bernama Kuchiki Rukia.


**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Eternal Kaien-dono © Freesia Valerian**

**Warning: Random dan alur lompat-lompat**

* * *

Shiba Kaien. Fukutaichou batalion 13. Orang aneh. Tingkahnya suka sembarangan.

Kesan pertamaku terhadap Kaien-dono. Saat wibawanya sebagai fukutaichou tertutup oleh segala tingkah lakunya. Tapi, wibawa terlihat saat dia dikelilingi anggota batalion 13. Berwibawa juga hangat. Dia seolah dikelilingi sinar matahari hingga membuatnya hangat. Dia orang yang memiliki kehangatan yang berlimbah ruah.

Dia tampan. Dengan kedua iris berwarna aqua green yang memancarkan kekuatan, wibawa, dan tentu saja kehangatan. Rambut ravennya yang seperti warna langit kala malam berkilau terkena cahaya matahari. Tangan kekar yang terbiasa mengayunkan pedang.

Dia adalah orang yang kuhormati. Dia fukutaichouku sekaligus pelatihku, dia membimbingku dengah penuh kehangatan dan kesabaran. Membuatku yang lemah ini perlahan-lahan menjadi kuat. Mengajari bermacam-macam hal. Dia orang yang paling berharga yang pernah kumiliki. Dia berperan sebagai fukutaichou, pelatih, teman sekaligus kakak dalam hidupku. Memberikan sedikit sumbangan sinar matahari yang ada padanya untukku, agar aku tidak membeku. Menawarkan kehangatan. Membawa kebahagian. Dialah Shiba Kaien. Walaupun dia orang aneh dengan tingkahnya yang suka sembarangan, dia yang paling berharga untuk Shinagami bodoh bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

* * *

Yang paling kuingat adalah mimpi buruk itu. Saat kau bukan Shiba Kaien lagi karena Hollow itu merasukimu. Saat kau yang hangat berubah menjadi monster yang siap mencabik siapa saja, monster yang melukai Ukitake-taichou dan monster yang berlari mengejarku yang ketakutan setengah mati. Latarnya adalah hujan deras yang menghantam tanah, suasananya adalah mencekam, dan teriakan ketakutan shinagami pengecut bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

_Mati... aku akan mati!_

_Tidak! Aku tidak mau mati!_

**Jleb**

Ujung zanpakutou milikku yang berkilat ternodai oleh darah segar yang berasal darimu. Aku menusukmu, menusuk orang yang paling berharga di hidupku. Membuat lubang mengangga di tubuhmu. Karena keegoisanku, karena diriku yang terlalu pengecut untuk mati. Semuanya karena shinigami bodoh dan tidak berguna bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

"Maaf... ini pasti berat untukmu."

_Kaien-dono... kenapa kau yang meminta maaf? Aku... akulah yang harusnya berlutut minta maaf. Bukan kau. _

_Ada apa dengan mulut bodoh ini? Kenapa tak ada sepatah kata maaf yang terucap?_

Dan yang paling mengerikan terjadi; kau tidak bernafas. Mengatakan sesuatu, menitipkan hatimu padaku.

Aku hanya bisa bertingkah seperti orang bodoh, yang terus menerus mengucapkan namamu, seolah jika aku melakukan itu, kau akan kembali, mengatakan kau hanya bercanda, mengacak rambutku, dan memperlihatkan senyum jahilmu.

Yang mana itu hanyalah khayalan belaka.

.

.

.

Rasanya aku ingin mengurung diriku di penjara Soul Society bersama rasa bersalah yang menelanjangiku. Apa yang aku lakukan? Aku membunuh penerus keluarga Shiba, keluarga bangsawan itu. Apa kata niisama melihat adik angkat bodohnya telah membunuh seorang keluarga bangsawan? Apa malu, marah, dan kecewa bersarang di hatimu nii-sama?

Lalu, apa Kaien-dono marah karena perbuatan egoisku ini? Merenggut hak hidupnya. Membuat batalion 13 kehilangan fukutaichou mereka yang hebat dan hangat. Semuanya karena shinigami bodoh tidak berguna & bodoh bernama Kuchiki.

Walaupun Ukitake-taichou berulang kali menepuk pundakku, berkata semuanya baik-baik saja, jangan bersedih. Tidak dapat menghilangkan perasaan bersalah yang telah menjalar sampai ke tulang-tulang. Aku tidak bisa begitu saja melempar perasaan bersalah ini seolah ini hanyalah kesalahan kecil yang dapat diperbaiki.

* * *

Lalu kau kembali muncul dengan baju espada putihmu. Memunculkan kembali ingatan lama yang terkubur, membuat rindu dan perasaan bersalah muncul ke permukaan. Masih dengan senyum hangat, dan segala tingkah laku konyolmu. Sesaat ada perasaan lega muncul, karena kau masih ada, kau di sana berdiri tegak mengembangkan senyuman lebar.

.

.

.

Yang ternyata hanya kepalsuan belaka, hanya skenario naskah sang Aaroniero Arruruerie yang memanfaatkan semua memori yang tertanam dalam otaknya. Menyakinkanku dengan senyumanmu, tingkah lakumu, tatapanmu, gaya bicaramu, semuanya, seolah dia adalah peniru terbaik sejagad raya.

Penipu dan kejam. Menggunakan nejibanamu, memasang wajah keji dan jahat di wajah hangatmu yang sama sekali bertolak belakang, menaikkan nada bicara, mengungkapkan keangkuhan bahwa dialah yang pemenang menggunakan suaramu yang selalu melontarkan kalimat-kalimat bijaksana penuh makna.

_Tidak bisa diterima! Kaien-dono bukanlah orang seperti itu, orang yang dihadapanku bukanlah Kaien-dono_

Membuatku ingin membekukanmu dengan Sode no Shirayuki. Membuatku ingin mengoyak dua wajah mengerikan yang memakai wajah Kaien-dono sebagai topeng. Marah! Hanya itu perasaan yang terasa di dada. Berlari, mengayunkan pedang.

.

.

.

Yang ternyata akulah yang kalah, bukannya aku yang membuat lubang di perutnya, tapi aku yang berlubang karena mereka. Kabur, dan semakin gelap. Hingga benar-benar gelap.

* * *

"Kuchiki! Kuchiki!"

"KUCHIKI!"

PLAK

Aww... satu pukulan cukup keras dari Kaien-dono mendarat di kepalaku.

Eh, Kaien-dono?

Mimpi? Namun terasa seperti memori lama yang perlahan-lahan mulai menayangkan tiap-tiap detil kejadian di masa lampau. Memori lama saat Kaien-dono melatihku. Perlahan-lahan pintu ingatan yang terkunci terbuka. Mimpi yang terasa nyata. Hutan, rumput, kicau burung, angin, semuanya.

Di sana, aku duduk di atas batu—setelah selesai latihan, menggengam onigiri yang hanya kugigit sedikit, tertegun mendengarkan kalimat-kalimat bijak yang mengalir lembut dari mulut Kaien-dono. Tentang hati. Tentang letak hati. Ketika hati terbentuk karena ikatan. Hati yang bukan sesuatu yang terdapat dalam dirimu, tapi kapanpun kau memikirkan seseorang atau mengingat seseorang, perlahan-lahan hati terbentuk. Hati tidak akan terbentuk jika kau hanya sendirian di dunia yang luas ini.

Hati ya?

.

.

.

Dan perlahan aku tertarik kembali ke alam nyata. Kembali menyadari posisiku yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi dengan Nejibana masih menusukku. Ingat. Aku ingat semuanya. Tentang hati. Tentang hati Kaien-dono yang dititipkannya padaku. Perlahan, kugenggam Nejibana, es mulai menjalar. Dengan gemetar, kuarahkan Sode no Shirayuki yang patah tepat ke kening penipu ini.

"Sa-san no mai, Shirafune."

Perlahan Sode no Shirayuki yang patah mulai tersambung, dan tepat menusuk kening penipu ini.

Aku menang.

.

.

.

Aku jatuh, tubuhku terhempas, membentur lantai yang membeku, dan basah oleh cairan menjijikan yang keluar dari espada itu yang wajahnya sangat mengerikan. Mencoba merangkak, menjauhi tempat ini, tapi sulit. Tenagaku habis, reaitsuku mulai menipis, penglihatanku mengabur, dan kesadaranku mulai menjauh. Sode no Shirayuki lepas dari genggamanku seiring mataku yang mulai menutup.

Di ujung sana, aku melihat kau yang membelakangiku dengan rambut dan pakaianmu yang dibelai angin. Terdengar kalimat permohonan, "Hiduplah Kuchiki! Hiduplah!"

* * *

"Bangun Kuchiki! Kuchiki!

"OII... KUCHIKI BANGUN!"

Pukulan tepat mengarah kepalaku. Aku membuka mataku, melihat kau dengan wajah kesal.

Apa ini mimpi?

"Oii... kalau sudah buka mata, cepat bangun!" teriaknya lagi masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Kaien-dono?" aku tidak percaya, seseorang di depanku begitu mirip dengan Kaien-dono. Apa ini espada penipu itu?

"Aku nyata tahu!" seru kesal, menyadari apa yang dalam pikiranku.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata tidak percaya. Tunggu, Kaien-dono nyata, dan aku ada di sini bersama Kaien-dono yang sudah...

Jangan-jangan aku...

Ekspresi kesal Kaien-dono hilang, berganti menjadi senyuman lembut dan hangat. Mulutnya bergerak, mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kembalilah Kuchiki, kau tidak bisa pergi sekarang. Banyak orang menunggumu," ucapnya masih dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya.

"Maaf atas perbuatanku tempo dulu, Kaien-dono," aku membungkuk tak mengindahkan ucapannya barusan.

"Aku telah lama memaafkanmu," ucapnya lembut.

Aku mengangat kepalaku, menatap Kaien-dono yang masih tersenyum. Air mataku mengalir di ujung sudut mataku. Lega, terharu, senang bercampur-campur menjadi satu.

"Pergilah! Bawalah hatiku!"

Kurasakan sosokmu menjauh, aku menggapai-gapai udara, berusaha menyentuh sosok yang semakin menjauh. Dan aku seperti tersedot kembali ke tempat asalku, ke tempat sosok shinigami yang tersungkur di lantai.

* * *

Aku memandang langit-langit malam yang warnanya persis rambut Kaien-dono. Langit bersih tanpa bintang-bintang yang enggan membantu bulan menerangi Soul Society. Aku di sini duduk di teras mansion keluarga Kuchiki, menghadap kolam ikan buatan namun pikiranku melayang, mengingat memori tempo dulu, tentangmu, tentang hati yang kau titipkan padaku.

Penyesalan masih membekas setelah kau menjadi debu karena perbuatan bodohku yang masih kusesali walau kau telah memaafkanku. aku tahu, kau pasti marah kalau aku terus menyimpan rasa bersalah ini. Setidaknya biarkan aku mencoba perlahan-lahan melepas penyelasan ini di dada.

Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah eksistensimu masih akan melekat kuat di hatiku? Apakah kau masih kuingat meski waktu semakin berputar, dan kehidupan mulai menapaki masa-masa baru. Yang baru mulai bermunculan, dan yang lama perlahan mengabur. Karena aku punya kandidat yang mungkin menggesar posisi orang paling berharga untukku.

Aku menggeleng kepala. Pertanyaan bodoh! Tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Mana mungkin semudah itu eksistensi Kaien-dono mengabur begitu saja. Tidak ada fukutaichou, pelatih, teman sekaligus kakak seperti dia. Dia adalah matahari yang takkan pernah hilang, abadi di diriku.

"Rukia, kau belum tidur?" suara Ichigo terdengar. Ichigo sedang menginap di mansion Kuchiki untuk beberapa waktu karena mengunjungiku.

Aku memalingkan kepala, menatap sosoknya yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku. Mencoba menyunggingkan senyuman manis.

"Belum. Kau mau menemaniku memandang langit malam?" ajakku.

Dia tersenyum, dan berkata, "Tentu." Dia berjalan mendekat, duduk di sebelahku, kepalanya bergerak ke atas, menatap langit malam.

Kaien-dono, dia Kurosaki Ichigo, dia begitu mirip denganmu, baik wajah maupun sikap. Dia orang yang mungkin menjadi kandidat untuk orang paling berharga setelah kau. Aku mencintainya. Kelak aku akan menitipkan hatiku padanya, seperti kau menitipkan hatimu padaku.

Namun, aku takkan pernah melupakan. Sebagai fukutaichou, teman sekaligus kakak yang terbaik yang pernah ada untuk shinigami bodoh bernama Kuchiki Rukia.

**Fin**


End file.
